


All’s Well That Ends Well To End Up With You

by illicitevans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift song lol, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Immortal Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, No Angst, Songfic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alec lightwood - Freeform, god this is so sappy, magnus bane - Freeform, non sexual intimacy, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illicitevans/pseuds/illicitevans
Summary: “Can we be this close forever and ever?”





	All’s Well That Ends Well To End Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Listen to Lover by Taylor Swift (the song) while reading this to make it 10x more sappy. This is the first time I’ve ever written complete fluff so PLEASE leave me feedback!

As to be expected, over the centuries that Magnus Bane has lived, he’s felt many an emotion. Pain, longing, heartbreak, joy, love, hate. Some would be inclined to say he’d felt every emotion humanly impossible, though he chooses to disagree. He’s always discovering new levels of his own subconscious, venturing into new feelings that unveil themselves with circumstances. He’d felt fear before, but nothing like he felt when he saw Alexander with an arrow in his chest. He’d felt joy before, but nothing like he felt when Alexander declared him his husband. Alexander, the source of so much welcomed change, so many smiles, so many laughs. 

It’s here, in this moment, that an emotion settles throughout his body, one completely unknown. It’s like his stomach settles after centuries of churning, his eyes close without the thought of keeping one open, his fingers relax and grip onto a hand rather than curling and uncurling- readying his magic.

It’s _peace_\- completely unadulterated, unapologetic _ peace _. The moment itself is nothing too out of the ordinary, he’s reclined on the sofa, his head pillowed on Alec’s chest, both their eyes closed but neither sleeping. The sound of his lovers beating heart ricocheting around his head like the worlds sweetest melody, the outdoor world muffled by the soft music floating through the loft, every point of contact of their bodies heightened by the sheer need to be close. Here, he has no worries, no regard for anything separate from the pair. Here, it’s like the world could burst into flames and he’d be immune, probably wouldn’t even notice, would just burrow further into the comfort of his husbands arms. 

This utter serenity has never happened before, he’s always had something gnawing at the back of his mind- a spell to be completed, a potion brewing, a genocidal maniac searching to destroy the entirety of his people, a greater demon, a _different_ greater demon, his father, his memories- the list felt more than endless, but at this moment, it was all so very far from his mind, clouded by thoughts of_ Alexander, his husband, Alexander, Alexander, Alexander._ And, sure, there’s a high possibility that a new crisis will befall them as soon as the morning arrives, but for now, he revels in this. 

Alec presses his lips into the mess that is Magnus’ natural hair, snapping him out of his reverie. Magnus cranes his neck, albeit a little awkwardly, to look into the swirling hazel eyes that he calls his home. They’re a little clouded, as though dazed, intoxicated by sheer happiness. It makes Magnus smile up at him, knowing from the sparkle in Alec’s eyes that he’s smiling back.

“what’re you thinking so hard about down there?”

“you. me. us.” 

“Ah. Well, penny for your thoughts?” There’s a small mischievous smirk dancing across his features, and Magnus can’t resist reaching his hand around to run his thumb over his cheekbone, marvelling in the way colour rushes to his cheeks and his smile morphs to one that’s slightly bashful as his hair falls into his eyes, so, naturally, Magnus moves his ministrations towards the beautiful lock of hair that seems to constantly tumble down his forehead when he’s lazing around. Magnus adores it. 

“I was thinking about the way you make me feel.”

“Oh yeah? And how’s that?”

He looks at Alec, stops twirling his hair around his finger and leans in, pressing their noses together, their breaths mingling as his eyes fall downward to his lips.

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments.” He whispers, teasing as he leans in to press his lips softly against Alec’s. It’s slow, at first, their lips barely colliding as Alec’s hand travels down the grip Magnus’ waist, tightening when Magnus lightly brushes his tongue over his lower lip, eliciting a soft gasp from the back of Alecs throat. Then, in one swift motion, Magnus swings his body until he's placed on Alec's lap, his thighs straddling Alec's, his hands on either side of his face, and it's almost too much. Alec's tongue grazing the roof of his mouth, the smell of sandalwood and _home_ floating throughout the loft, the feeling of Alec's hands grazing his skin underneath his shirt, the slight lapse as the song changes on the radio- it's overwhelming, and Magnus finds himself a little light headed with it all, so he pulls back as little as possible, resting his forehead once more on Alec's, who appears to be just as affected as his chest rises and falls in harsh breaths and his cheeks barely fade from the flaming red.

"I love you. So much." 

Magnus is simultaneously shocked and not surprised in the least when his voice comes out a little choked, because, _fuck_, Alec just makes him feel so much. There's the peace, which settles in his body like a foreign friend, there's the pure joy, joy that no one's brought out in him in the longest time, there's the feeling of worthiness, like he has something-someone- who loves him unconditionally, he has a family, and after years and years of searching, he has a home. A home by the name of Alexander Lightwood. A shadowhunter- half angel, born to kill, to fight, to train, to hunt, to love, to cherish, to hold Magnus, to give him purpose. Ragnor would call him cynical, but he's of the utmost belief that Alec is, for all intents and purposes, his _soulmate_, and sometimes,he doesn't really know what to do with that.

"Babe? You okay?" Alec begins rubbing small circles into the base of Magnus' back, pulling away slightly to examine Magnus' face, as though looking for answers in the features.

"I'm perfect, my love."

"You keep, you know, zoning out."

Magnus lets out a small wet laugh, stroking along Alec's cheekbone once more, causing him to close his eyes and nuzzle into his hand- and god- he's just everything, he's perfect. Everything.

"I just- you're my everything. I know I've said it before, but it's so important to me that you understand- you're my _everything_ and I've never felt before the way I feel with you. You give me rom com style butterflies whenever you smile, you can rid of my bad moods with one goofy joke, you hold me and treat me like I'm special, like I'm worth something. You make me feel so at _ peace_\- with myself, with the world, with the way I live. You're the love of my life, my _ soulmate _, and I can't wait to spend forever with you." 

Alec wants to reply, but the words are stuck somewhere with the lump in his throat, so he rests his forehead once more against magnus' and leans in, kissing him softly, slowly, pouring everything he can't say into the kiss. Magnus understands. He hears the unspoken words, he feels the depth of Alec's love through his lips.

He understands.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 hope you enjoyed,,, until next time


End file.
